


When Love Takes Over

by flickawhip



Category: Holby City
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Dom and Lofty have a little free time.





	When Love Takes Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sapphicbackward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphicbackward/gifts).



“Dom? Where are you?”

Lofty can’t help but worry, the man has been nearly silent for weeks now, clearly bothered by something. He had let Dom have space, and time to think, but now he was worried that Dom might never speak. 

He finds Dom alone, curled on the sofa. There’s something calming about the way Dom looks up at him and smiles. The inviting way he pats the sofa is impossible to ignore and Lofty smiles as he settles, letting Dom curl into his side. They sit in silence for a while before Lofty feels Dom press a light kiss to the edge of his lips. 

He takes a moment to swallow his emotions, feeling the love for Dom rise although he can’t help turning to kiss Dom lightly, enjoying the slight surprise in his eyes. Dom had smiled against his lips, pulling him a little closer. Before either of them could really stop themselves the kiss had grown deeper and more passionate. 

It had been Dom who had broken the kiss.

“Bedroom... Now.”


End file.
